fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Leox (series)
The Leox series is a new series of action-platforming video games, created and released by Playmix, starring Trek "Trigger" Shoun and his form Leoxzon. The series will begin in July 2014 starting with the first game, Leox. ''The game is considered as a spiritual successor toTigzon, a game series available on a online game-making website, Sploder.com Overview The series features a 16-age teenage mechanic named Trek "Trigger" Shoun (who has a ability to transform into a lion-type creature, known as Leoxzon) as the central playable character and main protagonist. The games focuses on Leoxzon's attempts to save his homeland and friends, from various threats, primarily the main antagonist, Master Cadabra, who is planning to rule the whole universe and establish his amusement park, called La Circus World. To achieve Cadabra's goal, he usually attempts to eliminate Trek "Trigger" (and occasionally his friends) and acquire the powerful Prisim Crystals. Gameplay The series' gameplay is a mix of platforming, open world, action-adventure and role-playing elements presented in the third-person perspective, which focused on the use of unique melee and combat attacks (like those in the ''Jak and Daxter series) and speeding platforming (similar to Sonic the Hedgehog). The game starts with a fictional Japanese metropolis called Shin'sho, functioning as the game's hub-world, with various other environments accessing from it. In here, Trek can complete new objectives by visiting various allied characters, in order to gain experience or unlock items, such as artwork, videos and music tracks. To start with, Stages (which are Phase) will be included to complete some new objectives and to gain abilities for the players' experiences. Common elements The Peeplies The Peeiplies are the species of a small chibi-like creatures with long fox-like ears, which they were captive by Master Cadabra's minions. The Peeplies are the recurring elements of the series, in which the players must rescue each of them from some boxes. They can also transform into a human-like forms. Prisim Crystals The Prisim Crystals are prism-like powerful crystals, with mystical powers which are the recurring feature. They are the basic of most of the games' plots and the player is frequently required to collect them all in order to fully defeat Cadabra and achieve the games' "good endings", Super Forms, or both. Transformations Similar to Tigzon, ''Trek "Trigger" has the ability to transform into a lion-type powerful creature, known as Leoxzon (simply in title as Leox), which is the main elements of the series. To transform into Leox, Trek must activate his Transform Watch by gaining the battery of it, much like those in the ''Ben 10 series. At the final boss stage, his Leox form can transform into Leonex, a super transformation similar to Super Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, by collecting the all of the Prisim Crystals. A feature unique to Leox can also use other transformations using different sources of power, such as Nightless Leox, Flaming Leox and Froze Leox. Games Main Seires Characters Gallery 20140629 080705-1.jpg|Concept art of Trek "Trigger" Shoun and his form, Leoxzon (Leox) Trek .png|Trek "Trigger" Shoun Category:Original Games Category:Game Series Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Open World Games Category:3D Platforming Games